fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Soleil/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds * "Oh, hello! How are you? You seem to be in a pretty good mood!" (idle) * "Why oh why is today so boring... I wish someone would keep me company..." (idle) * "Thanks for everything! I've enjoyed every day since I came here." (idle) *"No. NO! This is too cute! I'm gonna put it on right now! Wait, where are you going?!" (Accessory gift bath towel) * "I just saw a girl with the CUTEST bow in her hair! I wonder where she got it..." (idle) * "You're on patrol? Me too! We're both such hard workers!" (idle) * "I feel so light today. I could even dance like Dad!" (surge) * "I wonder who this item actually belongs to... Why don't you hang on to it?" (item found) * "You're quite the pleasant traveler! Is everyone so friendly where you're from?" (visiting another castle) * "I like to chat with people about cute things--like bunnies!" (hobby response) Private Quarters Lovers *"Welcome home. Do you have any plans, or should I make a few suggestions?" (Entrance) *"Welcome home! You look like you could use a hug." (Entrance) *"Hey, cutie! I've Been waiting right here fro you." {Entrance) *"I could stay in your arms all night and all day, Avatar. Wouldn't that be nice?" (Exiting) *"Huh? Oh! I hope I didn't drool on your pillow." (Awakening, Good) *Ow...ow...OW! That was my head, Avatar! What was that for?! (Awakening, Bad) *"Welcome home! I just got out of the bath. Wanna help me cool off?" (Cool down, entrance) *"Whoa. That felt AMAZING. You're so good to me." (Cool down, good) *"You're back. Aren't these the cutest flowers ever? I hope you like them!" (Flowers) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "Getting stronger is the best, heehee!" (6+ stats up) * "Look how tough I am! See? See?!" (4-5 stats up) * "Oooh, I'm getting cuter by the day!" (2-3 stats up) * "I swear I can do better than this!" (0-1 stats up) Class Change * "Do I look cute in this? Keehee!" Confession Roster Laslow's daughter, raised in the Deeprealms. She is cheerful, is athletic, and adores cute things. She is also a relentless flirt with girls, though she is also attracted to men. The worst singer. Born on 8/31. Help Description ''Laslow's daughter. Cheerful and not even slightly shy, which makes others jealous. '' Final Chapter Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Ghostly Gold Museum Melee Anna on the Run Battle Quotes Dual Support * "I can help!" * "For cute things, everywhere!" * "I'm not worried!" * "Adorable outfit!" * "I can protect you, I can!" * "Just keep on smiling!" * "Let's do this as a team!" * "Oh lookey, an enemy!" Dual Strike * Dual Guard * "Hey, that's dangerous!" * "Try harder, 'kay?" Critical/Skill * "Dance for me!" * "Smile! You're dead." * "This is gonna hurt a bit!" * "You won't get away!" Defeated Enemy * "Did you see that?" * "Whoo-hoo!" * "Game over, buddy!" * "I'm pretty cool, dontcha think?" * *giggle* Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * Defeated by Enemy * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote